


the only bed worth sleeping in (the one right next to you)

by lilydaydreams



Series: Post Season 4 Lucifer AU [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydaydreams/pseuds/lilydaydreams
Summary: Linda and Amenadiel pine, Maze plays matchmaker, and wedding hijinks eventually ensue. Wedding fluff to come.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Dan Espinoza, Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Linda Martin & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Post Season 4 Lucifer AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577749
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are no Lindamenadiel (is this their ship name? It should be.) wedding fics, at least that I can find, on ao3, and that is Not Okay. So I wrote the fluffy Lindamenadiel fic I wanted to read.
> 
> This chapter is really only Linda, Amenadiel, and Maze, but everybody else in the gang will show up too in the next chapters, promise! Mazeve, Deckerstar, and Dan/Ella side pairings. Timing is vague, mostly because I don't know how babies work or when they start doing certain stuff, tbh. 
> 
> Title from "Cold Cold Man" by Saint Motel, which I was listening to on repeat as I wrote this :-)

“Maze, can I ask you a question?”

Maze was sprawled on the couch, feet up and engrossed in whatever was currently on her phone screen. She didn’t look up. “Yeah, go for it.”

“If, you know, hypothetically, Amenadiel and I got back together, would that bother you?” Linda asked, trying to keep her voice as light and nonchalant as possible, but twisting her hands anxiously in her lap.

Maze sat up rapidly and put down her phone, this capturing her attention. “Linda!” she exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Okay, I’ll take that as a no. Pretend I didn’t say anything, ‘kay?” Linda answered, turning around to walk back into the kitchen.

“That’s not what I said,” Maze said, her tone a little softer this time. “I was just surprised. Anyway, we’re not just gonna drop it. You’re always telling me to talk things out, you hypocrite.”

At a sharp glare from Maze, Linda seated herself slowly on the other end of the couch. “I guess you’re right,” she said grudgingly. “I would like to talk about it.”

“Cool. And, um, I’m not big into apologies, so I’m not going to apologize, but I realize in the past I’ve made you feel like you can’t be open with me about your relationship with Amenadiel. I’m done doing that now,” Maze said, the words coming out in a rush.

It wasn’t an apology, but somehow it meant just as much to Linda, and she teared up a bit. “Thank you, Maze. That means a lot.” She leaned forward and tried to give the demon a brief hug, which Maze swatted away.

“Don’t get all sappy on me. I was just saying something,” Maze said, rolling her eyes. Leave it to her to ruin the moment. “Anyway. Spill.”

Linda smiled. It had been a while since she’d been able to do something as simple and fun as gush over a guy she liked to a friend. Sure, she was a grown woman with a child, but it was about the little things. “Well, we haven’t resumed our romantic relationship, but coparenting Charlie with him has been everything I’ve ever dreamed of. He’s such a loving and attentive father, and even though we’re not together, he still does little things to make me feel cared for.” She was vaguely conscious of the fact that her face had been consumed by a wide, dazed smile. 

“Ugh, disgusting. Human emotions make me sick,” Maze declared, just as Amenadiel walked in the door, Charlie in his arms.

“We’re home early from our walk,” he announced, his voice simultaneously gentle and booming and just as attractive to Linda as it had always been. “Charlie’s starting to get hungry and we were low on formula.” He smiled affectionately at her and she thought she might melt.

“I’ll get some from the kitchen,” Linda said, returning to see Charlie cooing in Maze’s arms. Maze was staring at him with a look of complete and utter adoration that Linda had never seen at her direct at anyone else.

“Human emotions make you sick? Who’s the hypocrite now?” Linda teased. 

“Shut up,” Maze said, rocking him in her arms, her focus on Charlie not breaking.

“Where’s Amenadiel?” Linda asked, noticing he must have gone off somewhere while she’d been in the kitchen.

“Your baby daddy went upstairs a minute ago to shower,” Maze said. “Bet he wouldn’t mind if you went up and joined him in there.”

“Maze!” Linda reproached, her mind suddenly filled with a flood of inappropriate and not entirely unwelcome thoughts. “It’s not even like he reciprocates my feelings anymore, and my question was just a hypothetical. This conversation is  _ over _ .”

* * *

Maze managed to keep her mouth shut for a whole week, but she’d started to notice the longing looks Amenadiel and Linda seemed to have reserved for each other constantly, and the softness in the casual touches they shared, and the way they gushed about each other’s parenting skills to Maze and tried to play it off as nothing as soon as she raised an eyebrow.

They were insufferable.

Amenadiel had given her an odd look when she’d insisted on accompanying him on his weekly grocery shopping trip but humored her anyway. They were in aisle seven picking out cereals when she suddenly turned to him and asked, “So when are you and Linda gonna bone again?”

He turned around and looked at her like she’d punched him. “Maze, that isn’t funny.”

“I’m dead serious,” she said. “Well, mostly serious, anyway.”

“Where’s that question coming from?” Amenadiel asked, still visibly shocked and holding onto the box of Cheerios in his hand with an iron grip.

“She wants to have sex with you. You want to have sex with her. C’mon, dude, figure it out,” Maze said, rolling her eyes.

“We are coparenting a child. Adding sex back into the equation without so much as a romantic relationship first could get messy, quick,” Amenadiel said sternly, placing the now very dented cereal box back on the shelf and placing a new one in the cart.

“Put down a towel before any of the action starts, you avoid staining your furniture. Easy as that.”

Amenadiel made a frustrated noise. “Not that kind of messy, Maze! Emotionally messy. My point still stands.” He rubbed his temples for a moment as if she was giving him a headache, but she knew he was just being dramatic. Typical. “We need to pick up a few more things before we leave, okay? Let’s get going.”

Maze shrugged and tossed a few boxes of sugary kids’ cereal in the cart without a word. “Charlie’s still too young to be eating that kind of stuff, Maze,” Amenadiel told her. “Put them back.”

She wrinkled her nose at him. “They’re not for the baby. They’re for me, asshole.”

“Why did I agree to let you come along today?” Amenadiel muttered under his breath.

“‘Cause I give great advice. That you’re currently ignoring. For the love of, well, certainly not  _ God _ , just get back together already. You obviously still have feelings for each other.”

If Amenadiel was a dog, his ears would have perked up at that. As it stood, he was a human, so a broad, dopey smile spread across his face. “Feelings? You didn’t say she had feelings for me still. You just mentioned sex.”

“Well, yeah. Sex is the only interesting part,” Maze answered, examining a box of granola bars and throwing it into the cart.

As quickly as the smile appeared on his face, it vanished. “As much as I might like to believe that to be true, that Linda does have feelings for me, I think you’re wrong.”

“What? Why?”

He took a long time to answer, picking up a frozen entree and gazing at it with the same wistful look he’d been giving Linda a lot lately. “I already proposed to her, and she said no. She’s not interested, and I need to respect that.”

Maze gaped at him incredulously. “Amenadiel, you absolute fucking idiot.”

He looked offended at that. “Excuse me?”

“Do I really need to spell this out for you?” She paused, giving him a chance to display some common sense for once, but he just continued to stare at her blankly. “Okay, so I’m, like, shitty at human emotions, but even I can figure this one out. She didn’t say no to getting married because she doesn’t have feelings for you. She said no to your proposal, which was before Charlie was even born, by the way, because it was wildly inappropriate in both timing and context.”

“Hmm,” Amenadiel said. “Interesting. Could you elaborate?”

Maze was starting to regret playing matchmaker, and for that matter, ever getting involved with, someone this incredibly thick-headed. “Linda was overwhelmed by a surprise pregnancy, past the age she’d ever thought she  _ could _ get pregnant. At least, that’s what she told me. Apparently human bodies aren’t able to carry babies very well once they’re older. Humans are so fragile.” Amenadiel nodded at her affirmatively. This was something they could both agree on.

“Anyway,” she continued. “A romantic relationship wasn’t even on her radar at that point, let alone marriage. Her life was imploding. Also, you proposed in the least romantic way possible, in front of a bunch of people. She didn’t say no because of you. She said no because of what was going on at the time.”

Understanding seemed to dawn on Amenadiel’s face. “Oh. I see. Thank you, Maze.”

“Yeah, no big.”

“So, just to clarify, you’re saying Linda still has romantic feelings for me? She would want to continue our relationship?” Amenadiel asked, starting to grin uncontrollably again.

“That’s literally what I just explained to you. Don’t push it,” she warned.

He was irritatingly cheery after that, singing along to the car radio and waving at random passerby. _All this for something_ _he could’ve figured out on his own_ , _if he had any self-awareness whatsoever_ , Maze thought. 

Still, despite herself, she felt satisfied. Who knew how long they would’ve danced around it had she not intervened. “Drop me off on Eve’s?” she asked Amenadiel, who nodded happily. Maze knew her girlfriend, an absolutely hopeless romantic, would be proud of her for playing matchmaker. Maybe Eve's romanticism was rubbing off on her.

* * *

What Maze had said made perfect sense to Amenadiel, and he knew what he had to do.

He’d asked Linda to dinner at a high-end place he knew she liked and reserved them a private room, passed Charlie off to Maze for the night, dressed up a bit for the occasion in a nicer shirt and slacks than usual, and brought her a bouquet of red roses. Linda had seemed rather stunned, but certainly pleased, at his efforts, and agreed to dinner immediately.

Maze had told him Linda said no when he proposed the first time because she wasn’t in the headspace for a romantic relationship with her life in such a turbulent place, and because he’d picked the least romantic place possible for his proposal. The answer was simple, really: now that Linda was apparently interested in getting back together, he just needed to propose  _ better _ .

Which is how he ended up down on one knee, ring box in hand, midway through their dinner, so anxious he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

Linda’s mouth dropped open. Not quite the reaction he was hoping for, but he could work with it. He waited a moment longer.

“Amenadiel, sit down, put the ring box away, and we’re gonna talk about this, okay?”

“That doesn’t sound very romantic,” he said, confused, but seated himself across from her again anyway.

“Why are you proposing?” she asked him.

He didn’t have to think about it for more than a split second. “Because I’m in love with you,” he informed her.

“Oh.” She leaned back in her chair, took a deep breath, and seemed to think about it for a moment. “I suppose...I’m in love with you too,” she said, giving him a tentative smile and taking his hand in hers. “I guess more what I was asking was: why are you asking me this now?”

He wasn’t sure how she’d react to the answer, but saw no point in concealing it. “Maze gave me some encouragement. She explained to me what I did wrong last time I proposed.”

Linda laughed. “Oh, Maze.” She paused and tilted her head in the way he found so endearing. “Did she not, I don’t know, suggest that maybe you ought to try dating me again for a bit first before proposing?”

“Hmm. She was a little vague on that front,” he said frankly. “Does that mean we should try dating again first and then I can propose a third time?”

She laughed again, harder this time. “You know? To hell with it.”

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for clarification.

“We love each other. We already have a child together. We’ve dated before, and only broke up because my best friend and your ex is a literal demon from hell. We live in the same house. To hell with it. Let’s get married.”

He opened up the ring box again, his movements tentative, as if he feared she’d close the box again or suddenly say change her mind. But then the ring was on her finger, and she wasn’t saying no, and she was kissing him and kissing him with her arms around his neck and he felt better than he had in eternity, which was saying something.


	2. Chapter Two

Linda and Amenadiel sat entwined on the couch, her head on his chest and legs draped over his lap. They’d become prone to such displays of affection after getting back together, as if to make up for all the time they’d missed.

It was tempting to just lie there, their breathing in tandem, and enjoy the feeling of one another so close, but they’d decided to have the wedding just one month after Amenadiel proposed and there was no time to waste in planning, especially during the brief quiet moments they had together when Charlie was napping. Linda reluctantly removed her legs from her fiance’s lap and sat up straight, pulling out a guest list.

“So. Guest list first, right? Just so we can get invitations sent out right away?” Linda asked, looking at Amenadiel for confirmation.

He nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Who were you thinking for best man?” she asked.

“Lucifer, if that’s alright with you. He’s my brother, after all.”

“Okay, great. That’s what I thought,” Linda said, smiling. At times like this, it came in handy that their social circles overlapped so much. “I’d like Maze to be maid of honor, and Chloe and Ella to be my other bridesmaids.”

“Tribe, right?” Amenadiel said, squeezing her hand. He knew how important all three women were to her.

“Right,” she said, tearing her eyes away from his face for a moment to scribble down the names. “If it’s okay with you, how would you feel about Trixie as our flower girl? It’s not like we know many other kids around that age, and I know we don’t  _ need _ a flower girl, but I think it would be a nice gesture — ”

“Absolutely, Linda,” he confirmed, remembering how the child had hugged him and told him, unprompted, that he was good, upon meeting him for the very first time. “I think that would be perfect.”

She beamed at him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Who else did you want to invite?”

“I’d like to have Dan there. He’s a good friend.” Amenadiel paused, thinking hard. “I’ve met a handful of people volunteering, but no one I know well enough to invite. I’ll definitely want to extend the invitation to a few of my more tolerable siblings, if that’s alright.”

For the first time in their conversation, Linda hesitated, clear worry etched in the lines of her face. “I absolutely support you inviting them, dear, with the caveat that they need to be respectful of our choice to raise our son on earth.”

Amenadiel nodded seriously. “I completely agree. And I assure you that I’ll use plenty of discretion in choosing who to invite. Really, the only one I’m dead set on having there is Azrael, and she tends to mind her own business.”

“Azrael…” Linda mused. “Why does that sound familiar? I know it does.” She tapped her fingers for a moment on the notepad as she thought. “Oh. Azrael’s blade. Oh goodness. Azrael, like, the angel of death?” She tried to contain her expression of alarm.

“I know it sounds frightening, and I understand,” he said, his tone soothing. “If you don’t want her there, that’s alright.”

Linda paused for a second and bit her lip. “I can’t say I don’t have any reservations around that, but if you trust her, I trust your judgment. She’s your sister.”

“Thanks, Linda,” he said, beaming at her. “That means a lot. Do you have family members who you’re intent on inviting?”

She sighed. “If I’m being honest, no, not really. My parents passed away years ago, I’m an only child, and I’m not close at all with my extended family. I don’t have many people in my life besides the ones you already know.” She smiled faintly at him with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

“Quality over quantity, right?” Amenadiel told her, his deep voice soothing her.

“Right,” she said, and this time her smile was genuine. “Absolutely. I have a couple of cousins I’ve vaguely stayed in touch with who I’d like to have there; I’ll put down their names.”

“Perfect.”

By the time they had finished running through every possible guest, the list was still fairly short. Just enough people for a small, intimate wedding in Linda’s backyard. Linda smiled, feeling a rush of giddiness and excitement rise up in her chest in a way she hadn’t felt in decades, and pressed a light kiss to Amenadiel’s cheek.

* * *

“This is  _ outrageous _ ,” Lucifer declared, holding the invitation between two fingers and staring down at it with a combination of disgust and personal affront. 

“What’s wrong, hon?” Chloe asked, coming around behind him and leaning her head into his shoulder. She spotted the invitation and deftly plucked it out of his hand, scanning the words scrawled in Linda’s loopy, elegant handwriting.

_ To Chloe and Lucifer (and Trixie):  _

_ We are so thrilled to invite you to our wedding. It’s a little sudden, I know, but we felt the time was right and we want you both to be there as two of the most important people in our lives. It would mean so much to us if you’d be a bridesmaid, Chloe, and if Lucifer would be best man. We would also love for Trixie to be our flower girl, if that’s alright with you. Please let us know. _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Linda and Amenadiel _

Chloe gasped with delight and put her hand over her mouth as she read. “Lucifer, this is wonderful. Aren’t you happy for them? And isn’t it lovely that they want us to be such an important part of their wedding?”

“Read the other part,” said Lucifer grimly, his expression still dark.

At the bottom of the page, in Amenadiel’s smaller, neater handwriting:

_ Lucifer, Linda has informed me that the best man role means you would be responsible for planning my bachelor party, if one were to occur. She has also told me that oftentimes these bachelor parties are hotbeds of debauchery and raucousness. I trust you know me well enough by now to know that is not what I want, but just in case you have any further questions on what is or isn’t appropriate for a party, you may direct them to Dan. I trust his common sense will win out. _

“You’re mad because he won’t give you free reign over his bachelor party?” Chloe asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

“I’m angry not only because he’s calling my party planning skills into question, but because he thinks  _ Daniel _ , of all people, is more qualified to assist in this matter than I am!”

“To be completely, totally fair,” Chloe said, trying to keep her voice gentle, “Don’t you think you and Amenadiel have radically different ideas of what constitutes ‘fun’? And maybe Dan’s idea of fun is a little closer to what Amenadiel might have in mind?” 

Lucifer glared at her, still indignant, and pulled his phone out from his shirt pocket with a flourish. “I’m going to call Amenadiel and tell him exactly what I think of this little arrangement.”

Chloe pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and rolled her eyes amicably. “You do that. Remember to, you know, congratulate him on his engagement before you start in, okay?”

* * *

“Are you sure they’ll even want me to be there?” Eve asked her girlfriend tentatively, her eyes wide and luminous. She sat on her bed, and her hands twisting at her comforter were the only giveaway that despite her even tone, she was anxious to know the answer.

“They better,” answered Maze darkly, pacing around Eve’s little studio apartment. “You’re  _ mine _ , and that means you’re part of their lives too.”

“Maze, I kidnapped their baby. I would totally get it if they didn’t feel comfortable having me there on such a special day.” Eve said. Maze paced a little more, back turned, then plopped herself down next to Eve on the bed.

Maze took Eve’s hand and snuggled into her side in a display of tenderness she reserved for only the most important people. “We’ve all made mistakes. I’ve made some big ones, especially in how I treated Linda and Amenadiel.” Maze told her. “It’s in the past now. They forgave you a long time ago.”

“Do you really think so?” Eve asked softly, not meeting Maze’s eyes. “They’re such a lovely couple, and I just want them to be happy. I want their wedding to be perfect, and I don’t want me going as your plus-one to put a damper on that.”

“Hey, look at me,” Maze said, cupping Eve’s cheek and tilting her chin up so their eyes met. “I know for a fact that Linda likes you and your company. She’s mentioned that she likes having you there at girls’ night. And Amenadiel is so smitten with her that he’d agree to just about anything, but I know he likes you too. They want you there.” She kissed Eve’s forehead and inhaled her flowery perfume, exhaling deeply. “Besides,” she said, leaning back. “I want you there, and I’m Maid of Honor, so I get special privileges.”

Eve laughed and her face lit up with the smile Maze could never get enough of. Maze leaned in to kiss her, pushing a loose strand of Eve’s hair behind her ear, and Eve leaned into the kiss enthusiastically. Maze’s lips traveled down Eve’s neck, and just as she was going to slide her hands under the silky fabric of Eve’s top to feel her soft skin, her phone let out a loud  _ ding _ .

Maze groaned at the interruption but sat up to check it.

“What was it that was worth interrupting our activities?” Eve said coyly, scrunching up her nose and laughing a little. Maze handed the phone and let her see for herself.

“I knew you were having your doubts, so I texted Linda just to make absolutely sure it was okay for you to come,” Maze told her. Eve peered down at the new text message and read it to herself, letting out a relieved breath.

_ Linda Martin: Of course it’s okay for Eve to come. Amenadiel, Charlie, and I would love to have her there. We assumed she’d be coming as your plus-one! _

“Feel a little better now?” Maze asked her.

“Thank you, Maze.” Eve wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pulled her in close. “I know I was being silly, but it’s nice just to have the reassurance.” They paused and settled into the embrace, enjoying each other’s warmth and closeness. “I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time Eve had said those words, but it gave Maze the same incredible rush it did every time she remembered that Eve was really and truly  _ hers _ . She leaned back and kissed the tip of Eve’s nose, knowing it was the sort of affectionate gesture that would make her laugh. “I love you too.”

* * *

Linda watched from right inside the doorway to the yard as Amenadiel stood outside in the middle of their grass, barefoot in just a t-shirt and jeans and staring up at the sky. He appeared to ruminate for a moment, still gazing up with his trademark intensity. She was about to call out to him and ask what he was doing when he began to speak.

“Hello, Father,” he said, still looking up at the sky. “If you’re listening, I wanted to let you know that I’m marrying Linda. I’m not asking for your approval or your validation, but I thought you should know. She’s the mother of my child, and I love her and care for her very, very much, and I want you to be at our wedding. In whatever capacity that’s possible.” He paused, as if waiting for some acknowledgement that his prayer had been heard, then shook his head almost imperceptibly and turned to walk back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It definitely shouldn't have taken me almost four months to update with a chapter that's pure fluff with no plot and less than 2k words long, but here we are (tbh, it was because I had a bad breakup with my ex-partner and writing cute romantic things felt Bad and not like self care) and the next update should be quicker since we're all literally in quarantine. Stay safe out there :)


End file.
